Tears of a Fallen Angel
by Zzsoccer334
Summary: Based in modern times, Sesshoumaru is a troubled teen with an unsound state of mind because of his home life. He believes his life is a downward spiral and has little if no hope left, until he meets someone just like him. KikSessh R&R!
1. Barely Hanging On

**Tears of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter I: Barely Hanging On**

**A/N:okay- so um. this is a new story. its based on sesshy and um.. most of the stuff here are fictional. the main ideas and are from the show though, and ALL the characters are from the show. umm.. this is modern-era and inuyasha and sesshoumaru's dad is living with them. (he's still alive) and umm ya. its just pretty much all the troubles that sesshy has to put up with. (6.6) hehe. well. enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**

A tall, shadowy figure appeared out of the depths of the usual darkness of the Bella Muerte, a popular club that Sesshoumaru seldom visited. His shining golden orbs wandered across the loud, obnoxious, and very boisterous scenery, in which tons of customers pushed towards the entrance of the Bella Muerte. The contemplative and quiet youkai stood far from the jostling crowd, making sure to be no part of their foolish rambling.

Meanwhile, the flashing lights of the club became possibly the only light you received from the outside.The strong darkness and heavy smells of alcohol alone surrounded him, loud echoes of rowdiness and hostility rang about everywhere, and clouds eclipsed the moon, floating peacefully across the serene midnight sky, releasing a blanket of black into the starry sky, like ink on paper. The stars were Sesshoumaru's salvation, as always. They were his escape from everything.

In the alley right beside the crowded club, the youkai stood lost in his lonesome and repetetive thoughts, with his eyes glistening like those beautiful stars that inspired him most.

The sad, yet comforting feel of the lonely alley, along with the ever-so clear view of those shimmering stars made this alley one of Sesshoumaru's favorite places to stay and think. He found himself there nearly every night of the week.

It was simply nirvana. No one bothered him there. And mainly, he didn't have to do or be anything there. He didn't have to be the same mistake he always was; he could just be an invisble, unwanted nobody- and that was truly what he wanted most now. But nonetheless, this was not where Sesshoumaru was coming to for relaxing today.

His restless mind was confused, and always hurt. He walked in pride, yet he resided in painful and lost thoughts, that forever plagued his mind.This arrogant demon had so many scars, hidden from everyone. He was so sorrowful, even if no one ever saw the tears he cried.

Sesshoumaru's life was simply a descending staircase; becoming worse and worse with each step lower, leading down to his numbing soul. It was a dismal tale about someone who had his whole life robbed from him. At the very least, his family life could have been normal, but he was spared nothing. His family life had been destroyed; and for once, it wasn't Inuyasha that had done it all.

That bothersome brother of his was only a fragment of what had made his life so deplorable. Inuyasha honestly only made what was already broken, completely slip away for Sesshoumaru. He, currently, had so many unfixable problems with his father. So many longing dreams of his mother. But mostly, so many nightmares of the two of them fighting, and even more so them screaming at him. If only he could go back to the good days.

When his father and mother were still together; when all that ever reached Sesshoumaru was his mother's undying love, and his father's strengthening protection. The two of them together meant the world to him, and he'd do anything to have them back. He only had one question, and if he could get it answered, he knew that he would be ble to fix everything.

What had he done? Sesshoumaru knew for certain that had been his own doing that had dissipated the dream that was purposed to last forever. Every part of him knew that he was at fault for making everything fall apart so badly. The broken youkai strived harder every day to fix everything, to make everything go back to normal. He had calculated everything else, how he'd labor for hours at a time, and how he'd do literally anything for them, if only he knew what he had done. That was the question. His lifetime of hard work meant nothing if he couldn't answer that.

And that's what tore him up everyday. He was not fitting for this kind of stress. A youkai like him was pathetic, of course. Sesshoumaru was told everyday what a piece of shit he was. How worthless and stupid he was. How he cannoned everything downhill. Apparently, if he was told all this each and every day, it would have some direct meaning to it. It most definitely couldn't be all lies. What else could it be?

Sesshoumaru groaned as his eyes forcefully and filibusteringly began to swell up more and more, recalling all the heartbreaking memories of his. Oh, how he missed the good days. Unfortunately, his life had only gone from bad to worse from the moment his parents parted. Flashes of all of the bothered youkai's bad memories after their divorce resurfaced one by one. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but the incessant shivering his body was experiencing indicated that his calm would be hard to retrieve.

Suddenly though, the sorrowful demon clutched at his side as a sharp pain randomly went shooting through him. His eyes flung wide open as his face cringed and his knees buckled. He began walking towards the door of the club, trying hard to appear normal, although his agonizing staggering made that extremely hard.

_...He scrambled to the door of his stupendous yet eerie mansion. An unearthly shooting pain sensationed through him, and he tried with all his might not to fall over. Quickly he twisted the door open, which was also very hard considering his palms were sweaty with shock and illness. He closed his fists tight, and his long nails pinched and dug deep into his skin, causing streams of blood to appear. His blood fingers somehow managed to open the door, and get out, running. Faster and faster away from the house, and still running for miles and miles more, til he reached his only refuge, The Bella Muerte..._

He reached the door after a long struggle, and could sense the pain settling down. At last, he felt 'casual' enough to speak. He ordered a few beers and strode away after paying the large sum of money. He anti-socially avoided all of the drunkards passing by and wanting to chat, and sat down at the farthest corner of the club- away from most.

He stared at the dozen of beers in front of him, and picked one of the twelve, bringing it closer to him. Effortlessly, he pulled the cap of the bottle off, and held it in his hand. He peered at it closely, its sharp, jagged edges; the same as all of the million beer bottle caps in the world, it was no different. He sighed and stared away longingly at all the customers in the store that were having fun, and living the good life.

Hopelessly, he sat up straight and continued looking at the cap in his hand. He grasped it tight in his hand until it began bleeding, and peered down at the blood dripping down from his pale, cold hand. The red of the blood was piercing and bright, and in a way, the contrast of his white skin, and the vividness of the red hurt his eyes.

Yet, the mere essence of the thick, liquidy fluid dripping from his very own hand comforted him.Sesshoumaru was not one to be considered a cutter, but the odd tingle of the penetration of his skin somehow made him feel better. The pain released all of the many feelings that he had bottled up inside, and for once, he felt reassured that he was alive, nothing ever gave him that security before.

All the same though, he put the cap down and replaced it with the bottle itself. It seemed so cool and refreshing, and even if drinking all the memory's goodbye never did anything, it sure as hell made him _feel _better.

The more and more Sesshoumaru thought of those haunting and unwanted thoughts of his, he instantly placed his lips on the bottle and began chugging them each away- one by one. Still there. He tried another bottle, the second would surely work. After finishing the whole bottle, he pounded the table, nearly breaking it. The feelings were still at bay, he knew they were there. They'd never go away.

His eyes were red and his hands began glowing with poison as the anger gathered... Sesshoumaru sighed and tried it a different way. He began reaching for the next beer- maybe the third time would be worth it; after all, third time's a charm, isn't it?

Just then, the youkai felt his whole anger begin to flush through, nothing was going away, he thought. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He reached for the bottles, as he felt them slipping away, but only caught a small, glossy fragment of something. When the tired demon lord opened his weary eyes, he noticed that instead of catching the bottles, he tossed the last ten at the wall, shattering them all and making a mess of alchol all over his table and the now-wet wall.

In a few moments, Sesshoumaru found himself out on the alley again. Apparently, you weren't allowed to do that in the club. He slumped down against the scarlet brick-stone wall and slid down till he reached the bottom. He clasped his knuckles and then, suddenly, he felt something in his hand. He looked at his hand, and then realized what had happened.

Evidently, when he had "accidentally" threw everything against the wall, in his out-of-control rage, he broke all the bottles too. What he held in his hand was a piece of the bottle, smeared with alcoholic beverage all over. Sesshoumaru grinned and glanced at his pale arm, hidden underneath his long shirt sleeve. The explosive stress building up sure could usesome help from his new found hobby...cutting.

"_...This place is so empty, my thoughts are so tempting- I don't know how it got so bad. Sometimes it's so crazy, that nothing can save me. But it's the only thing that I have..."

* * *

_

**A/N: hehehehe. i liked it, wouldn't you say? well. i personally think its a lot better than my last story. but anywaaaaayyy... I WANNA HEAR WHAT YOU GUYSES THINK! sooo... please review! thanks a bunchies! muchos lovos!**


	2. Thank you for the Venom

**Tears of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter II: Thank you for the Venom**

**A/N- ok. First of all, I'd like to mention something my partner in crime forgot to say in the last chapter. This story is a joint effort, so both she and I are working on this… and we hope it will turn out really good. But basically, we're just taking turns writing the chapters. Also, we renamed this story. It used to be called 'Blood, Sweat and Tears', but it is now called 'Tears of a Fallen Angel'. So, sorry about the mistake in the last chap. **

**-Dreams- _italic bold._**

**-Flashbacks- **_…italics…(no quote marks)_

**-Thoughts/lyrics- **_"italic quotes"_

**-Dialogue- **"regular quotes"

**It's pretty self explanatory once you start reading it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and in specific, Sesshoumaru. TT**

**With that said, onward men!**

**---Discarnate/Preternatural

* * *

**

"…_You're too young!…"_

"…_**Don't be stupid!…"**_

"…_**Stop being noisy!…"**_

"…**_Just leave me ALONE!…"_**

Sesshoumaru woke instantenously to the sound of the beeping alarm clock. His mind was slurred with the heaviness of sleep. Slowly he allowed his crimson-tinted eyelids to ease open. As he lay on his back, the golden depths that were his eyes gazed musingly forward.

…_Young_

_…Stupid_

_…Noisy_

_…Alone…_

He recalled those few simple words that had plagued his dreams. Simple words, laced with such unfathomable emotion. Emotions and actions whose memories poisoned his mind and thoughts.

"…_Cuts through my days… and seeps into my dreams…"_

Beautiful golden orbs trailed down softly to their owner's pallidly scarred arm. Those scars were only marks of Sesshoumaru's infinite anger and shame at himself above everything. He grew tired of his gradually ebbing self consiousness. He could hardly remember what he used to be.

He understood what he was now… a mere shell. His soul could no longer be found… and even if it could be, there was nobody who would even approach the blank, emotionless ghost he had become.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he turned his eyes towards the recently quieted alarm clock beside his bed. The brilliantly flashing numbers read 8:15. Already he knew he would not arrive at school in time for his first class. Groaning inwardly one last time, he attempted to raise himself up from his large comforter.

He gasped loudly as a sudden pain shot up the side of his torso. He quickly grabbed his side, hoping to cease the sharpness of the pain. The ache had not lessened since the night before. As he felt the slight nausea give way, he slowly released his tight grip on his shirt and skin.

"It's nothing but a physical wound…" he murmured to himself. Still, he hoisted himself completely out of his no longer comforting bed, and strode deftly to the mirror attached to the back of his bedroom door.

Hesitantly, he gazed at the spot from which the pain was eminating before grabbing his shirt and raising it over his head. A dull cloud of contained sorrow and frustration enveloped his normally blazing orbs.

His eyes followed the cautious movement of his slender fingertips as he grazed the large injury. The intense dark purple color contrasted in the most sickening way with his pale, smooth skin. He lips twisted in a near smile as he saw a clear scab in the middle of the wound where it had opened last night.

Silently, Sesshoumaru raised his eyes back to his face's reflection on the mirror.

"What is it that you hate so much about me, father?"

He sighed solemnly as he tore his eyes away from his seemingly flawless face. Sparing his alarm clock one last hurried glance, Sesshoumaru walked to his closet and after seconds of contemplation, grabbed his usual attire. As he hastened to put on his fitted black shirt and black leather pants, he heard a loud knock on his door.

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru! Why the hell do you always lock your stupid door!" Inuyasha's obnoxiously loud voice rang out from behind the one thing Sesshoumaru was grateful for; his door. "We're gonna be late for school you frickin' idiot!"

Sesshoumaru scowled at Inuyasha's irritating yells, and the loud pounding he was inflicting on his door. He grabbed his backpack as he finished putting on his long black trench coat and attaching the dangerous looking silver jewelry around his waist and neck.

"Come on! I'm not gonna be late again, Sesshoumaru! I got detention last time you ass hole! Get outta th—"

Inuyasha's ranting was cut short as Sesshoumaru opened his door suddenly. "Maybe if you didn't insist on vexing me, we would get finished more rapidly." He replied while icily glaring at his younger sibling.

Sesshoumaru then turned his eyes to his badly battered door. "You will fix the damage you've inflicted on my door when we return home."

Without a further word, Sesshoumaru pushed past his fuming brother and down the silent hallway. Inuyasha glared angrily at his brother's retreating back before following suit and catching up.

"Father left early, I assume?" Sesshoumaru half queried, half stated, his voice rigid.

Inuyasha nodded gruffly. Then, realizing his brother's back was to him, answered, "Uh yeah. He said not to call him at work." He shrugged to himself, "He seemed upset, but that's all he said." He then turned his large golden eyes towards his older brother. "What did you guys do last night?"

Sesshoumaru halted his search for his car keys, as he allowed his eyes to silently wander to the area where he housed the immense bruise. His face was still blank and icy, but his fiery eyes were drowning in sorrow. Briskly, he tore his eyes away from the concealed wound and back towards his brother. His eyes were now guarded as well, and even held a chilling hatred in their depths.

"Nothing at all…" he responded softly, yet menacingly. "Now assist me in searching for the keys, or we will be much tardier than normal."

Inuyasha shrugged inadvertently. "Whatever… Aren't the keys always in that drawer?" he asked while heading towards it. He opened the drawer in question roughly and laughed. "Yeah, I knew it. Damn, you suck at remembering where you leave your junk."

Sesshoumaru cast him an irritated glance before grabbing the keys from Inuyasha, who was now smirking smugly. "Let's just go." Inuyasha frowned as he followed his brother out the large entrance way to their home.

"Hey, can I drive for once?" Inuyasha asked when he approached the dark grey convertible. Sesshoumaru was already placing his backpack in the back seat of the well kept vehicle. He turned to regard his younger brother when he heard his inquisition.

"Of course you may not," he replied sternly, "Besides, you're not old enough to drive. And you do not have a driver's lisence." He observed Inuyasha's let-down expression and turned back towards his car.

"You're just saying that because you don't want me to look cool driving in it!" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshoumaru angrily.

"Just hurry up and get inside," Sesshoumaru responded, his patience wearing thin. He waited for Inuyasha to reluctantly hop inside before seating himself as well.

"Damn! The frickin bell is gonna ring in 2 minutes you stupid ass hole! You haven't even started up the car!" Inuyasha scoffed boldly. The comment gained him a cold glare from Sesshoumaru, which shut him up for the time being.

"I'll make it." Sesshoumaru stated calmly as he jammed the gear into drive. The smooth vehicle sped forward while Sesshoumaru increased the pressure on the pedal. He allowed his eyes to glance over at his annoying half-brother and he had to restrain himself from laughing.

Inuyasha was completely rigid, his hands clutching the sides of his car seat desperately.

"Are you afraid Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru suggested coolly.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Inuyasha responded defensively. "But… are we almost there?" he asked, his voice squeaking a bit as the speeding car grazed dangerously close to a parked van on the side of the road.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer, but a mischivious smirk crossed his lips at Inuyasha's discomfort. However, his amusement was short-lived, seeing as their destination was looming into view. Sesshoumaru allowed his foot to ease dramatically as he pulled up into the parking lot of the school.

He turned to face Inuyasha, who was already scrambling to get out of the car.

"You see. I told you I would make it in time." He commented, basking in the look of disbelief on Inuyasha's face.

"You're frickin' insane!" he responded while walking away from his older brother's amused smile. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes away from the disturbed hanyou and removed the keys from the ignition. Swiftly, he got out of the car, grabbing his backpack on his way.

"Just another day in hell…" he muttered. Silently he walked towards the entrance of the large building, hearing the bell ring loudly as he did so.

As he approached the school, he glimpsed from the corner of his eye one of the fairest girls he'd ever seen. Her skin was beautifully pale, seemingly flawless, and her hair was raven colored. She wore a flowing black skirt, and a crimson red long-sleeved shirt that was covered by an elegant black lace design.

Immediately, he turned to gaze at the unknown beauty. She was indeed a sight to behold. But Sesshoumaru could not see her face clearly, for it was concealed by her long bangs… she seemed disappointed, or saddened. Either way, it pained his heart to see such a lovely creature in such dismal.

Suddenly, a black clod figure stepped up to her from within the shadows of the building and grinned maliciously. The girl looked up and gave a weak smile, as the man took her into his arms, carressing her stomach and neck. Sesshoumaru felt any elation he had been experiencing give way instantly.

It seemed the beautiful stranger was bound to another person… what a disappointment it was. He was used to the feeling however, and began to turn away from the sight. His gaze was captured again, though, by the maiden looking up.

His mind collided in confusion and pity, as he gazed upon the anguished mahogany orbs and the sickeningly violent bruise on her left cheekbone…

"…_Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door, what's life like, bleeding on the floor?…"_

"…_Calling tears from deep inside, oh, you're so exquisite…All midnight eyes read 'vacancy'…"

* * *

_

A/N- okee dokee. Hehe. Hopefully that was up to your guyses liking. I tried. Umm. Of course you must all review, but I also have a question that I'd like feedback on. Would the abuse/violence in this story count as a Mature rating? Or is it alright on Teen? I'm asking cuz this really won't be the worst of the cases of abuse in the story. Soo.. I'd very much like if you guys could help me out on that. I doubt I'll have any sex in the story, but does it still need an M rating? Kk. L8ur g8urs!

**---Discarnate/Preternatural**


	3. When Passion's a Prison

**Tears of a Fallen Angel **

**Chapter III: When Passion's a Prison **

**A/N- Alright! At last, I have been able to finish this stupid tupid chapter. Sorry for the uber long delay guys, but since school just barely started in September, I hardly had time to do anything amidst all the homework assigned. But at last, it is complete! ((Stupid partner of mine failed to notify me of our chapter's deleted state until a week later.. and needless to say I was quite angry)) But yeah, she also failed to get any inspiration for the chapter and so I had to write it for her. Sigh. Oh well. Anyway. Thank you for all the reviews you guys sent in, I'm really glad you've liked it so far and I hope you guys like this chapter too. But remember to CONTINUE TO REVIEW! (I find that the less reviews there are, the less motivation I have to continue this story) **

**ANYWAY. Sorry about the rant. Um. ON TO THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

The flame in her chocolate eyes burned dimly, solemnly. She glanced over her shoulder decrepitly, staring into dark, crimson eyes. Sighing inwardly, she wondered if these arms, coiled about her like a constricting snake, were the arms of the man who would truly hold her for all eternity.

After all, this _was_ the very man who had reduced her to meager obsolescence and evoked every last iota of her anger and sorrow.

She refocused her eyes, setting her vision straight, and keeping from shedding tears. She chastised herself for thinking so cruelly, and moreover, so stupidly. Still, her eye remained badly damaged, and the truth still remained.

Beneath her left eye, lay an ugly, conspicuous bruising, lingering since the night before last.

It had been a truly horrible night. It was raining, raining very loudly. In fact, loud enough to conceal the loud thumps and screams, emanating from the dark, lonely home. All she remembered was being thrown against the wall agonizingly, begging for forgiveness, as her flesh tore open and seeped blood over the stained, carmine floor.

She fixed her arms, fast, around frail, white body- something of a consolation to her sorrow. She rid herself of her haunting thoughts and closed her eyes, routinely, as in if in an irrevocable trance. She could hear her sovereign's deep infatuating words, she could hear their soothing ritualistic flow, that of something that has been practiced often and been etched into the corner of one's mind, and, despite her desperate efforts to ignore it, she could clearly hear the bold, sickening falsehood that dripped from each syllable he spoke.

She felt him graze her smooth, pale face with his long, thin fingers; felt him grasp her chin within his unrealistically firm grip. Her sad eyes rose slowly to meet his cold, unfeeling ones.

"…won't hurt you…" She smiled wistfully at his words, wishing they were true, but the malice and disregard in his crimson orbs assured her that they weren't.

She turned her head silently to the side, the pain in her soul too great to allow her to continue looking at the pools of unending cold that were the man's eyes. Instead, she faced a direction not far from where she stood. She was surprised to see an alluring figure walking silently away. The ethereal figure wore a dark-hued attire and stood, fair and eloquent, his silvery hair flowing ever so slightly as he approached the entrance of the school, but almost as if on cue, she saw him turn around as if he sensed her eyes upon him.

She almost melted at the sight of his cool, collected golden orbs that blazed as if lit from inside, yet appeared to contain a sad story within their depths.

_'Behind these eyes is everything you'll never understand'_

She looked on, curiously, her focus centering on him for the moment. It seemed they both froze as they stared into the gaze of one and other.

* * *

As Sesshoumaru's eyes met the gaze of the resplendent maiden's, he felt a surge or sensation of some sort. Her eyes seemed like labyrinths, there was so very much to them. Time seemed to cease as he looked on, captivated. Those warm, chocolate eyes of her's were stiff, cold, but there was a hidden emotion there. Something that he felt, that he could relate to. A tragic song, they sang to him.

The trees about the school landscape swayed and their leaves floated quietly down, creating a serene atmosphere.

Her skirt billowed gently in the soft wind, forming an exquisitely swirling view. It would take everything from him not to stay there, forever wrapped within her gaze, but soon enough, the man that had whispered unknown meanings into her ear swept her away from his sight.

His trance immediately shattered, sending an enraptured aftershock to Sesshoumaru. The experience took the air away from his lungs. A familiar feeling, yet this time, it was uniquely exhilarating and fresh. He willed his face to remain still and stoic as he stood alone, in the empty air and stinging wind. But within the depths of his intricate mind he realized just for that moment, that one longing gaze, life had been bearable. Sesshoumaru sighed and began walking into the depths of the lonesome silence of inside.

His eyes flickered, the ardency of them growing less fervent. Soft shadows enveloped his flawless visage as he stepped into the darkness of the more confined and artificial hallway. His mind fluttered restlessly with curious thoughts of the tragic maiden.

Why was her presence so intriguing? There were many, that looked just like her, that had crossed his path, but not a single one seemed to hold his attention so inexplicably. He allowed his mind to toss around wondrous thoughts and questioning reveries for a while longer before he reached the room he was looking for.

Silently, he twisted the metal knob and entered wordlessly into the full classroom. He wearily ignored the accusing comment on his tardiness his teacher spat at him as he took his seat at the back of the room. He waited emotionlessly as the teacher indignantly turned away and back to what he was explaining at the front of the room, and the last of the curious faces turned in disinterest.

As Sesshoumaru's brilliant golden eyes traced the markings the teacher had hastily scribbled on the board, he felt himself regain his cold composure, ridding himself of any hopeful, tantalizing thoughts of the delicate maiden he had been so captivated with earlier. In their place, he filled his mind with mathematic equations and complex calculations. It was doubtful he would even see the fair girl again.

Still, Sesshoumaru was disturbed at how easily she had caught his attention and kept it. It seemed as if she were calling out to him, pleading for him to help her troubled heart.

Sesshoumaru almost laughed at his contemplative thought.

'_What do I know about her heart? I don't even know her name, let alone the enigmatic depths of her heart. It's foolish of me to imagine she was even as intrigued as I was…'_

Despite his stoic exterior, and his resolute self insults, his mind stung from the implied truth that daunted his self esteem. He let his mind waver and lose focus on the material his teacher was attempting to teach, as he gazed to his side and out the negligently cleaned windows of the small classroom. He stared aimlessly at the thick, gray clouds that set the entirety of his surroundings awash with a bleak neutrality. Another day in hell…

* * *

Kikyo hoisted the nearly empty book bag onto her desk, in which she delicately fitted a variety of additional notebooks and textbooks. She quietly carried herself to the exit of the classroom, where many students were already crowded around, impatient to be released to their leisure time in their various homes.

Kikyo felt a sting of apprehension as she once again recalled the fact that she no longer had a home. Her only family had been her young sister, Kaede, and she had died in a fire, trying to save their late mother's prized treasure, the Shikon jewel.

The fragile priestess chose not dwell on the memory, instead reminding herself that she _did_ have a home in the arms of her savior and protector, Naraku. Naraku had helped Kikyo out of the scarring flames, and offered her a home when nobody else would. In time, Kikyo realized that Naraku could be more than just a God-sent savior. She and Naraku soon fell in love, despite their young age, and she had stayed with him for the past 3 years.

But recently, Naraku had changed. His once comforting smile seemed to twist grotesquely into a smile of pure malice and hate, and the long ago glee and love she felt when he touched her, now melted away to a feeling of dread and fear. She had little warmth and even less hope, and the days of past happiness seemed naught but a dream now. The dark contrast of the bruises on her flesh were the silent reminders of her impenetrable torment.

She looked up to find that the last of the students had rushed through the door of the classroom, and she was now alone with the teacher. She glanced behind her to see the elderly woman frowning in worry. Kikyo at once remembered the obscene marking that lay like a visible scar underneath her eye. Without further delay, she strode wordlessly out of the room, giving her teacher no time to query.

She did not slacken her pace until she felt she was a safe distance from the prying eyes of any teacher. She looked warily around at the chattering students and laughing bodies. Kikyo slowly regained the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and looking up, she spotted the source of most frustration in her life.

"N-Naraku…" Kikyo breathed sharply as she felt him press his lips against hers in an almost seductive way.

"Hello Kikyo," he responded once he released her from his teasing osculation. His deep, reverberating voice seemed to render the girl powerless, and she forced a small smile.

She closed her eyes silently as she willed herself to forget his abusive behavior and allowed herself to be led away as he placed his thin, cold hand around her waist, letting it rest on her delicate stomach. They walked in silence away from Kikyo's only source of certain safety, a public crowd. Kikyo could almost feel her heart sinking in dread, her mind desperately hoping tonight would be different.

She didn't realize a pair of intense golden oculars had been following her path carefully.

_"…An angel's smile is what you sell, you promise me heaven then put me through hell; Chains of love got a hold on me, when passion's a prison, you can't break free…" _

**A/N- There you go! I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm not exactly sure what the future of this story will bring, but I do have some ideas. However, if you guys have any cool stuff you'd like me to add in, I'd be more than happy to. Btw, the lyric at the end is from Atreyu's remake of Bon Jovi's song: "You Give Love a Bad Name" (personally I like the Bon Jovi version better). I wasn't sure if that lyric was in the original, so I just cited it as Atreyu. Ehh. Oh well. REVIEW! If I get enough reviews, I'll update quickly, since I've already started on the next chapter. Until later, **

**Discarnate/\Preternatural **


	4. Cigarettes and Contemplations

**Tears of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter IV: Cigarettes and Contemplations**

**A/N- uh. ok. a couple of important announcements. I dont think i am going to continue this story. Apparently, not that many people like it. Usually its the same four or five people that review. So, please if you at all like this story, just send a review once in a while to let me know its not a complete waste of time. Any comments, including criticism, and even flames if necessary to express your view on this story. Also i would GREATLY appreciate it if any of you sent me any reviews commenting any possible way to get people to review more often... sweatdrop**

**With that said, on to the main event!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru took a deliberately slow drag of the thin cigarette as he allowed his intensely burning eyes to stare off aimlessly into the vastness of the sky above him. His relaxed body was strewn across a low, thick, and relatively wide cement wall, one leg stretched out, boot pointed up, the other bent at a ninety degree angle so that his other booted foot was flat on the wall.He sighed, exhaling the pent up smoke, watching as the tendrils swirled in exotic smoky patterns above his head before fading softly away. 

"Don't be stupid. Why would he say something so obviously unjustified?" A pretty girl with wavy, pitch black hair and a red and gray plaid mini-skirt scoffed from beside Sesshoumaru. She rolled her glittering red eyes rimmed with black liner and scarlet eyeshadow. Her carefully painted lips lifted at the corners as her eyes landed on the contemplative male laying next to her. "Sesshy will side with me, won't you, Sessh?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned silently to regard the grinning girl looking down at him. He released another breath of swirling smoke into the air as his gaze returned to the stars once more.

"Ha! You see, Sesshoumaru doesn't like skanky whores like you, so what makes you think he would bother to side with you, Kagura?" a young male smirked from the ground, where he was laying, hands behind his head. The girl named Kagura pouted her bold red lips as she looked down at the boy who had insulted her. His painted black lips were still pulled into a satisfied smile as he swung his dark eyes surrounded by black makeup and long blue triangular tattoos that hung down from each of his eyes. "Besides, you know that Sesshoumaru would rather have me--"

"Don't even say it you disgusting pervert," Kagura said, abruptly cutting off the boy's remark. "I'm not in the mood to hear your gay sadistic fantasies."

It was the boy's turn to pout now. His feigned agitation received a brief laugh from Kagura.

"Oh, don't even, Jakotsu. You know I'm right," she said casually while leaning over to tug the cigarette from Sesshoumaru's long fingers. "You know you're gay as shit."

Jakotsu smiled in amusement at that comment. He hopped up, dusting the grass from his backside as he went.

"Well it really doesn't matter, because Sesshy likes me better anyway, bitch." Jakotsu smirked, satisfied with himself. Kagura shrugged as she took a drag of the stolen cigarette. She held the item in one perfectly manicured hand, while the other absently toyed with long strands of silver hair.

"Yo, Sesshoumaru," Kagura called out to him, taking another drag of the cigarette. "What's up with you anyway? You're being too quiet, even for you."

Jakotsu nodded, agreeing with Kagura for once. Sesshoumaru tore his fiery gaze away from the endless sparkles above him. He sat up swiftly, releasing his silver locks of hair from Kagura's loose grip. Kagura's eyes trailed his moving profile, a glint of longing trickling like a poison into their red depths.

"Just because I choose to abstain from your foolish arguments, does not mean anything is wrong with me." Sesshoumaru explained serenely, his slender left hand sliding casually into his back pocket, where he withdrew a new cigarette from a pack. Kagura snorted at Sesshoumaru's predictable answer. A soft grin graced her features as she watched Sesshoumaru light the end of the cigarette, igniting it and leaving the steady glow of an ember. He inhaled a deep mouthful of the product, turning towards Kagura as he exhaled. He regarded her for a while, a contemplative mist enveloping his piercing gaze. Kagura shifted uncomfortably under his pensive stare, willing herself not to blush at the beauty of his piercing orbs directed at her.

Abruptly, he turned his statuesque visage away from the fidgeting female, looking vaguely off towards a shadowed bush.

"Do you know of any new students in the school, recently?" he queried in a carefully masked voice, making him sound characteristically uninterested. Kagura looked over at him dubiously before shaking it off and smiling.

"Hmm... new students... Sesshoumaru wants to know if there are any new students in the school..." Kagura began, her long finger tapping her full lips thoughtfully, and watching as Sesshoumaru's indifference was betrayed by the gleam in his eye as he turned to listen to her. "...Perhaps I may know someone..." Jakotsu sat down next to Sesshoumaru, watching the proceedings with curious interest.

"Now... what was her name... Oh yes! Now I remember!" Sesshoumaru's eyes remained locked on her mischievous red ones, "She doesn't have one! I don't know any new students."she ended derisively, smirking at the sight of Sesshoumaru's immediate change of emotion. His eyes now took a thoroughly displeased glint, and he instantly scowled at her administrations.

"It was simply a question, Kagura. You should not have answered if you did not wish to deliver me a serious answer." He muttured in irritation, taking a long drag from his cigarette before setting his gaze to the sky once more. At his response, Kagura burst out into a delightfully melodical, yet still jeering laugh. Her action only added to Sesshoumaru's mental annoyance, but he did not respond to her ridicule any further.

"I'm only joking, Sesshoumaru. I haven't really heard of any new students lately. And if I had, it would be likely I'd have told you by now," Kagura said, her voice still alive with amusement. "Either way, what's your interest?" She cocked her head slightly back, taking another slow drag from Sesshoumaru's old cigarette.

Jakotsu laughed from beside Sesshoumaru, grown bored of his uninvolvement in the conversation. He laid back against the wall, answering Kagura's question in Sesshoumaru's place. "He's just tired of a stupid woman like you pestering him so often, and wants to get a replacement."

His remark earned a fierce glare from Kagura, who did not bother to mask her dislike. Her reaction only made Jakotsu laugh harder. Kagura immediately berated him, remembering to include a full variety of expletives for Jakotsu's hearing pleasure.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru continued to look off to the distant shimmers above him, his mind contemplating Kagura's words. Was it truly possible that he had not ever noticed the astounding beauty of the mysterious girl before? Sesshoumaru allowed himself to remember the flawless beauty that had taken his breath away only mere hours earlier. He eased his crimson-tinted eye lids closed, willing himself to recall the enticing female.

_"...She's simple yet confusing, her sparkling eyes make me weak at my thoughts ..."_

**A/N- okee doke. well, i reeeeally hope you guys liked that. um.. i noticed that while i was typing this up, every time i returned to the document, some words would be lacking spacing in between them, so i deeply apologize if thats how it turned out on the final product. t'wasnt my fault. well, in addition to the obvious plea for reviews, i want to know how you guys feel about slight slash. like not big time, but since jakotsu is one of my fav characters, and i had to include him, there might be some slash. of course, sesshy's heartstill belongs to kikyo so no worries, but if you guys oppose, then i wont do that. Thanks a bunch to the people who DID review, and actually seemed excited about this story. You guys brightened up my day!**

**Discarnate/Preternatural. **


	5. Dreamiest Nightmare

**Tears of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter V: Dreamiest Nightmare**

**A/N- WOoOhoo! Thanks a billion to all the awesome people who reviewed!You guys are great! You guys all made me very happy! Well, i decided i would answer a few questions (not many... but hey, whatever you guys need to know)**

**-First off, Sesshoumaru _does_ smoke. i thought it might be an interesting twist to separate my story from all the other ones already out there. **

**-Next, i'm really sorry, but the timing between updates is very hard for me to keep up. So it is very nearly impossible for me to update as soon as some of you wish. i'm really quite sorry. **

**-Also, i'd like to point out that, despite the fact that this story already has 5 chapters, it is only in its early stages, so hence i beg you to be patient! Sesshoumaru's depression and Kikyo's story will all be explained in time!**

**-And lastly, though it wasn't really much of a question, I WOULD LOVE if you guys shared this story with whomever you'd like!**

**Oh yes. One last point to note before reading. I haven't seen the Inuyasha movie starring Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's father, so his personality in this story will definitely be OC.**

**Anyways. Enough delays...Hope you guys likeee it! **

**-Disclaimer- Yaaahh... i dont own inuyasha... i barely own my own socks goddamn it! **

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through long starlit locks as ardent golden orbs focused forward. Their owner stood hesitantly in front of a large, stately house. He allowed his beautiful eyes to roam over the peacefully silent home, anxiously searching for any sign of current residence. A single dim light shining through the living room curtains convinced him of such. 

Sesshoumaru sighed, feeling his heart sink in dread. He found himself wishing he had stayed with Kagura and Jakotsu, foolish as they were. Anything was better than what he imagined would await him if he entered the threshold before him. Still, he knew he had no other choice than to step through the mahogany doors.

Slowly he walked up to the ornate door frame. He paused when he reached the door handle, his eyes warily scanning the area, and his slender fingers toying with a thin, worn rubber band around his magenta-striped wrist. Again, he found himself sighing in apprehension.

Wordlessly, he dug into a pocket in his backpack, searching for the key to the house. Grudgingly he acknowledged the fact that Inuyasha was right; he _did _have problems with remembering where he placed his keys. Sesshoumaru nearly dumped the contents out of his bag in utter frustration. The damned keys could not be found anywhere in his disorganized back pack. He growled lowly, wondering if he had left them in the ignition of his car.

He glanced up when he sensed the presence of another person nearby. His eyes landed on a petite girl, with wild, raven colored tresses in the yard next to his. She smiled widely when she caught his gaze.

"Sesshoumaru!" the female called out happily, "Hey! Where have you been?" Her still childish features brightened as she set down the garbage bags she had been dragging.

Sesshoumaru stopped his vexed search for his keys as he answered the younger girl's greeting in a low voice.

"Hello Rin. I was merely out with some companions from school." he answered stoically, making sure not to attract any unwanted attention from inside. Rin giggled in a frivolous manner, catching Sesshoumaru's eye again.

"Oh, that's good! I have something to tell you, Sessh!" she exclaimed ecstatically. Sesshoumaru winced minutely at Rin's volume. Wearily, he sighed before walking noiselessly to the low fence which distinguished his yard from hers. His auric eyes darted anxiously towards the wooden door once more, the only show of emotion in his carefully composed face.

"Tell me, then." he spoke, after leaning in a seemingly casual pose against the fence. His eyes however were tense and apprehensive, flicking constantly towards the unopened door. The small girl before him didn't seem to notice in the slightest that her older copanion was nervously watching the front of the majestic home.

"Weeell..." she smiled hugely, blushing as she paused. Her embarassed flush caught Sesshoumaru's attention instantly. He eyed her warily.

"What is it?" he queried suspiciously. His reaction only made Rin giggle maniacally.

"Don't freak out Sessh! It's only this guy I met at school..." again, she paused, dreamily recalling whatever memory was causing her to behave so foolishly. "His name's Kohaku, Sesshy, and he's so polite, and nice, and not at all like the other boys at school... and he's so cute!" The last statement incited the insane giggling once more, while Sesshoumaru openly stared at her in disbelief that was barely evident on his face.

"Aren't you far too young to be concerned in such matters?" he asked assiduously.

"Oh Sesshy! Don't be silly, I'm already 13! I'm definitely old enough to get a boyfriend." She said, smiling shyly at the last word. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in irritation at her action.

"You realize doing that would only end in a painful heartbreak. Men are not to be trusted." Sesshoumaru warned her, his thoughts filled with an almost paternal worry. Yet he managed to keep his voice cool and disinterested. This only made it sound as if he was being irrationally cruel. Rin's eyebrows pulled together in accusation.

"You don't even know Kohaku! Why do you have to be so mean all the time? Besides, you're a man too, and I trust _you_!" She shouted heatedly, alarming Sesshoumaru greatly. Instantly, Rin covered her mouth in horror, looking away from Sesshoumaru's nervous face. "I'm sorry, Sesshy... I didn't mean to--"

Her soft apology came too late however, and she looked up fearfully to see Sesshoumaru stiffen.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." a pleasant voice murmured. "I didn't even hear you drive up. Why didn't you come in?" Sesshoumaru shut his eyes calmly, trying for a moment to gather his thoughts. The ochre depths opened to the sight of Rin's blanched face and trembling hand.

"I... couldn't find my keys." Sesshoumaru answered, trying to keep the overwhelming panic from showing on his face. No need to worry Rin as well. He turned swiftly to face his most despised tormentor, his father.

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru. I didn't present you with such a beautiful gift as your car, just so you can have it stolen by losing the keys." his father replied in a dangerous tone. Sesshoumaru noticed that he kept his face deceptively friendly, probably only because Rin was present. Still, Sesshoumaru knew that the small girl had stayed up countless nights tending his fresh wounds, that she knew the full, shameful truth behind all the nearly professional charades. For that, and for her silence, Sesshoumaru was eternally grateful, though he would not show it.

"They're likely still in the ignition..." Sesshoumaru replied blandly, noting Rin's frightened glances from father to son. He turned slightly towards the scared girl, and locked his eyes onto hers. Rin barely needed to see the flash in Sesshoumaru's eyes, before she found her voice to speak.

"H-hello sir... Um... I was only talking to Sesshy... uh... Sesshoumaru. But... I was supposed to clean the bathroom tonight... Good-night sir!" She stammered nervously, looking sadly at Sesshoumaru one last time before she strode quickly away. Sesshoumaru struggled to remain placid as his eyes switched back to his father's smirking face.

"You lost your keys again." Inutaisho sneered coldly in a mocking tone. Sesshoumaru felt his anger and hatred resurface, strong and destructive as every night of his miserable life. Still, he knew better than to cross his father. Sesshoumaru was a being nobody could ever hope to provoke and escape unscathed, but he surely did not develop such a nature on his own. If any was worse to aggravate, it was his father.

"Yes. It appears I have a tendency to misplace them, if you haven't heard from Inuyasha's mindless rants." he retorted cautiously, his eyes carefully guarded.

Inutaisho's eyes instantly became narrowed and hard. He swiftly turned, striding back towards the house behind him. Sesshoumaru stiffled a sigh as he numbly acknowledged the fact that there was no way out of his eternal hell. He braced his body for the usual pain that he was forced to endure. Silently, he followed his father into his living nightmare.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes gazed blankly at the ceiling, innocent yet wise. The young girl cursed the fact that her room was so near to the home beside hers; that they were all but connected. Small fingers clutched the blankets desperately, wide eyes shut frantically against a frightful torrent of emotion. 

A solitary crystalline tear made its way lethargically down her doll's face. A tear shed for another's affliction; for yet another night of loud thumps and relentless hits. The only person she had ever thought of as family was being mercilessly beaten while she lay quietly in her bed, trying to filter the dreadful noise.

Even her own share of unfairness and cruelty was more tolerable than what she assumed his life held. Rin had been a victim of unforgivable sins. She had refused to speak after the heartless murder of her parents and her own rape by the same cold-blooded man. She was left in a foster home, where she now was.Though she was now the live-in maid of her foster parents, she knew it could be worse, and she could have ended up in a home like the one next to hers.

Sesshoumaru seemed to have it all. Most people envied him and thought badly of his reserved nature. Of course, most people did not stay up at night listening to the crashes and collisions between him and the walls and floor. Despite his father's expert performance and lavish gifts, Rin knew that it was all a lie and a disguise. She had seen the worst cases of Inutaisho's brutality.

And regardless of the horrid truth of his life, Rin was amazed at how Sesshoumaru seemed to hold himself in such a dignified and graceful stance. She looked up at him and wished she could be as elegant and divine looking as he was through her hardships. She herself was the outcast of her school. The loner, despite her efforts to be amiable and loving. Still, she considered herself lucky that Sesshoumaru had looked down upon her and inhibited his trust in her. His masked concern for her home life had brought out her voice once more, and she was able to survive the long hours at home because of his fervent promise.

_"We'll run away together one day...we will be free from this torment..."_

Rin opened her eyes again sadly as the last thump resonated in her ears, trailed by a calm, sharp silence that disturbed her the most... the one she uneasily fell asleep to every night. He had finished at last.

* * *

**A/N- well i tried to make it as long as i could... but im not very good at that either. hehe.well the title name comes from the "piano song" by_a cursive memory_. i hope this gave a little insight to the depression, though let me just say beforehand, its not the full story. just the insight from _rin's_ point of view.**

**well, thanks again to all who reviewed! and dont forget to review for this chapter! Love yous all!**


	6. Just the Girl

**Tears of a Fallen Angel**

**Chapter VI: Just the Girl**

**A/N: Oookay. Well. This one is a collaboration... though most of it was from my crazy sister... the one who never writes... T.T well... only the first chapter. Anyways. She's writing now... so yeah. Be happy. And nice. lol. Uh. Yeah.. she went a wee bit crazy with the thesaurus... so you might just need one... god. shes such a smarty pants.. lol. Ok. Well. Hurry up and read... then review. and Make us HAAPPPY!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by me!**

A weary sigh escaped Kikyo's lips as she blinked in the pouring rain. It was just her luck to be stuck walking to school on such a dreary day. It was also her fortune to be doing so on one of the most chaotic days of the school year. Today was the first day of the new semester, and naturally, several students would be changing classes in the most obstreperous manner possible. Confusion and long hours of perplexed teachers awaited her and, she reluctantly realized, portentous hallways with tracks of water and mud coating the floors.

Deep mahogany eyes gazed dejectedly through the downpour, dreading the long, cold walk she would be forced to endure. Wordlessly, she began to walk, shivering as she took her first step. She could all but see the torrent of confused students, pushing and running so as to avoid any tardies. For a fraction of a second, she considered actually turning around and walking right back inside the old,debilitated house.

Immediately, she reconsidered, recalling that Naraku was staying there all day, due to one of his common hangovers. Kikyo was certain that she did not wish to spend the whole day ministering to his demands and more than likely endure several brutal blows. Slippery hallways and inconsiderate students were candies and lollipops in contrast to the dark severity of her home life.

Dejectedly, Kikyo sighed again. '_Well, might as well get it over with,'_ she thought glumly. She looked up to notice that the sky was clearing minutely, and the rain was slowing to a thin drizzle.

Perhaps the day would not turn out _so_ badly...

A small squeal escaped the young female as an antiquated car sped by, sending a large spray of dirty water in her direction and soaking her straight through.

* * *

"Excuse me," An enfeebled man sporting thick-rimmed glasses stood before a small, but crowded room.

"While I do realize that this new semester brings about new and undeserved opportunities for the majority of you in here, and some of you are completely new to this class, I do expect that you all please refrain from making my first impression of this class as being a zoo rather than a history class," The aging teacher droned from the front of the classroom. His audience seemed to be unaffected by his rant, and scattered conversations occluded the limited expanse of the crowded room."Now, if all of you monkeys would assist me, I'd like to take roll and--"

His speech was cut abruptly short as the door swung open unceremoniously, revealing a completely drenched girl, who proceeded to storm in and search for a suitable seat in the small classroom.

"Excuse me, miss, but if you expect to be excused for your truancy, I will needto see atardy slip from the reception office." The bothersome teacher called out to Kikyo's retreating back. She merely turned her face to glare at him scathingly.

"I don't have one," her voice rang out clearly, as every pair of eyes in the room watched her with mild curiosity.

"Well, that's a shame isn't it? You're going to have to go get one."

Kikyo stared at the elderly man incredulously. He simply nodded and waved her off while turning his attention to the boisterous crowd once more. Angrily, Kikyo stormed off, ignoring the loud snickers issuing forth from behind her.

Silently, she walked past the teacher's desk and to the faded door. It creaked demurringly as she continued past, and strode down the empty hallway. On the way, Kikyo attempted to smooth out her water-logged, undecipherable hunk of hair; all the while trying to see clearly through the foggy remnants of the previous rainfall.

Her footsteps resounded noisily all through the sodden campus, lingering and echoing. Just as she reached the corner of one of the many buildings in this prison, she happened upon quite a familiar platinum-haired youkai. His amber eyes flickered in fugacious surprise as they met with equally surprised, deep ochre oculars.

_"...Two eyes, and one connection..."_

* * *

Kikyou's eyes filled with the slightest hint of remembrance; those golden orbs of his shining ever so exquisitely, paired brilliantly with lustrous, magenta imprints on the sides of his visage. He quickly collected himself, and apologetically began to steer away from the delicate, angelic maiden which he had nearly bumped into. His eyes appeared glued to her, even as he departed. 

Impulsively, she grabbed his banded wrist, never losing conjointment with his incandescent orbs. She didn't want to forget. There was something about him that made her waver. But where had she seen him? Kikyou quickly endeavored to regain control of her tumultuous, scattered mind, recalling the reason of her presence.

"Tardy slip" she managed to say, barely coherent.

Sesshoumaru's head oscillated to face her, a bit curious.

"You have to get a tardy slip" she repeated, making sure to have an assertive tone of voice, "Or they won't let you in." Sesshoumaru smiled a bit and let go of her grasp.

"They can go ahead and try." he replied, smirking. His audacity took Kikyou aback, as she was obviously not expecting him to have been so confident and temerarious. She took a light step backwards, wondering whether she should join his insubordination, or even listen to such unreasonable enterprising. Still, he kept careful eyes on her, waiting for her response.

"Hm," she said finally,"Well then, I suppose you can do whatever you wish." She responded to his intrepid statement. "I, on the other hand, am off to get my tardy slip. That is unlessI intend to go back to that classroom without the requested- and essential- tardy slip, and be sent back once again to get one." She continued, her voice overflowing with obvious sarcasm.

This, now, was Sesshoumaru's turn to be in shock. His eyebrows knit together. She already recognized the fact that his surprise would be soon to fade, yet she enjoyed having been able to trigger a reaction in him.

Her chain of sporadic ideas was almost instantly cut short when she noticed him grinning again.

"What's your name?" he queried, or rather, stated. The utter unpredictability of his promiscuous interrogation caught her off guard. He seemed awfully amused, and this seemed to upset her further, for some reason.

"Wh-What? What does that have to do with anything?" She fired back, confused and, truth be told, inching towards vexation.

He snickered at her reaction. He liked the way her eyes grew wide and appeared flustered, or at the very least, disconcerted.

"What's your name?- I want to know." he explained again briefly, with an honest feel to his voice. Kikyou's steady eyes examined him. How had he gone from pigheaded and extremely confident, to inexplicably entrancing? Hurriedly, she hid the whirling sensation he was giving her, instead focusing on actually forming sentences.

"Hmph. Persistent, aren't we?" she murmured softly, "Well, since you're so intent on knowing, I go by Kikyou."

The paradisiacal youkai tilted his head, deep in thought. "Thats a beautiful name," he finally spoke. He stayed quiet for a while after that, silent and in the same, tilted position. Sesshoumaru made sure to keep that in mind. Meanwhile, Kikyou stared at him in return, admiring every detail about him, and finding that once again, she was becoming dizzy at the mere sight of him.

Just in the middle of her swooning, he twisted his neck to look at her directly, then at the intricate clock on his wrist.

"I'm sorry Miss Kikyou. I've been consuming your time, haven't I?" his words flew by, soft and delicate; melodical. The young priestess shook her head, waking herself from her scatterbrained trance. "And I haven't even told you my name yet." He mused, amazed that he still had the upperhand with such a mesmerizing being.

"Yes, it would seem so. On that matter, would you happen to know what time it is?" She said, knowing the answer. He, in turn, gazed at her with wary eyes; he looked down towards his clock once more, then smirked.

"It has been approximately fifteen minutes since the warning bell rang." he responded, diverting his gaze somewhere else while she stared at him in disbelief. She took her hand to her head and chastised herself innerly, hoping that she would somehow make it in at least a few minutes before the end of first period.

"My apologies, miss, I'll be on my way" the dazzling youkai had already begun walking away.

Her first thought was to run after him, but after imagining how that would look in her head, she reconsidered. In place of running, she called after him. "Wait, I didn't get your name!" she exclaimed, half angry at his sudden departure, and half relieved that she wouldn't have to say anything at all.

"I didn't give it." He called back, grinning, and still walking away. Kikyou clenched her fists in frustration. He couldn't have ended that rather spellbinding confrontation with a satisfying answer could he?

"That brat." she whispered, turning now, too.

_

* * *

_

On the way to the office, Kikyou passed a lovely garden of bright colored flowers, each getting pleasantly watered by the still trickling downpour. She smiled, looking down at them. Then, her eyes fell upon a different flower; a bellflower. A withering one.

She cringed painfully as she realized who had appeared in her mind first; who she had linked the death of that magnificent bellflower to. The mental image of her current paramour slowly transitioned to the many times she had had with him. Kikyou moved past the bellfower as quickly as possible, in truth, she all but leaped to another location in her attempt to flee from that spot.

Suddenly, she spotted wet footprints. This time, she could've sworn that she smiled as she realized that she had thought back to her previous conversation. That mystery man. These must be his, she convinced herself, seeing as how he had come form the opposite direction than her. She sighed, discontented, noting that she had never even figured out his name.

The rain had dwindled and was gradually fading into a cold mist, causing the fragile, argillaceous priestess to have to wrap her arms tight about herself as a weak response to the impetuous shift of temperature. Her long, tapered fingers danced back and forth against her damp, pale arms, desperately searching for friction or heat, an automatic reflex to the harsh cold. Unfortunately, she had not brought any jacket to emanate warmth, thus she had to resort to the mere warmth of her palms against her flesh.

'_Ahh. If only that celestial fiend could still have been here.'_ Kikyou sighed,wishing upon any other source of warmth than this pathetic attempt. She didn't care to take notice that she was specifically wishing upon the manifestation of that youkai she had met earlier on.

As the front office loomed nearer, she put aside her freezing state of being and rushed towards it with all speed she could muster, while still maintaing a graceful appearance. When she walked in, she immediately felt the rush of warmth come back towards her.

"Thank God for heaters," she muttered, walking towards the desk nearest to her. She heard the murmur of voices but she was already too "truant" to even consider waiting patiently in one of the seats while the student and the counterperson quarreled. Alternatively, she strode up to the desk, and simply requested the tardy slip, trying to ignore the attendent's oblivious expression. The student stared oddly at her as well, but then walked away, seeing as how the receptionist was now tending to another student. Kikyou glanced at the clock in the middle of the room taking notice that, in reality, fifteen minutes had progressed to twenty five minutes.

_'What the hell? Who actually takes ten minutes to walk to the registration office?' _Kikyou sneered silently, realizing what this looked like.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so. "So what took you so long, dear?" The receptionist questioned, "You weren't ditching were you?"

Kikyou instantly answered, "No- I was late. That's why I need that slip."

The receptionist didn't seem convinced, but she didn't bother to continue interrogating. Kikyou didn't blame her, it wasn't worth arguing.

_

* * *

_

A lone figure walked languidly down a covered hallway. '_At least I'm dry here...' _he thought to himself with a tinge of cynicism. He looked up in irritation as the bell rangscreechingly. Studentssimultaneously poured rapidly out of every classroom in hisproximity.

Sesshoumaru sneered as he realized that the possession of a tardy slip was truly as he had predicted; unbeneficial. As he headed towards his next class of the semester, his previous encounter remained fresh in his mind. Her dripping ebony locks and hazel eyes, drenched with annoyance. The aristocratic youkai laughed, his voice like velvet. His mind was relieved to have found that her alluring face wasn't blemished with that horrible bruise anymore.

He mused shortly for awhile, wondering the origin of that mortifying stain. Sesshoumaru sighed, hoping that his sence of prospicience was all wrong.

"_Oh Kikyou,' _he said in his head.

He thought back to her perfect, delicate face. And back to the first time he had seen her; the day he had found out she was attached to someone else. He sighed. If only she could see that anyone else was all wrong for her. Maybe he was just being arrogant and selfish, but he wanted her for himself. And he wanted her to think of him as "hers" as well.

_"...But I can't Give up just Yet, because every Word she's ever said is still Ringing in my Head, still Ringing in my Head..."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: m'kayyy. i'm not really sure if that was good or not. so review! dont be shyyy.teehee.the last lyric was from "Just the Girl" by The Click Five. teehee. good song. reminds me of SessKik. yay! lol. eep; spring break is now at its sad, sad end...but if you review lots, then we might just find enough time to write another chapter :hint hint: oh yess... and the Title of the Chappie is from The Click Five...again... same song... they're pretty goody. mhhmm. kayy goo' bye! LOVEYOULOTS KIDDOS! **


End file.
